Felicidad a Terceros
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: "Pero amor… Espero jamás me olvides. Recuérdame. Enamórate otra vez. Aunque lo niegues. Quiero que experimentes el amor una vez más. Pero jamás me saques de tus memorias. Porque sé que yo fui y seré tu primer amor. " los ojos de la castaña estaban llenos de lágrimas... ¿Era en serio?


******Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad exclusiva de Kouri. Esta historia fue creada para un concurso de Fanfics en Facebook, en la página Ib-En español. La trama es 100% mía.**

* * *

**Felicidad a terceros.**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Garry P.O.V_

Nos conocimos cuando éramos niños.

Nos llevábamos una gran diferencia de edades. Diez años. Mientras ella comenzaba su niñez, yo estaba a mitad de camino en la pubertad. Pero eso no importo. A pesar de nuestra gran diferencia de edad; y de cómo algunas personas criticaban nuestra forma de relacionarnos jamás dejamos de frecuentarnos.

Nuestras madres sospechaban de la atracción de nosotros conforme fuimos creciendo. Pero jamás nos impidieron seguir juntos. Al contrario, nos alentaban a seguir juntos y a ignorar los comentarios de las personas ajenas a nosotros.

"_Solo dedícate a ser feliz con ella"_ había dicho alguna vez mi madre.

"_Ella solo es feliz contigo… Por favor, cuida de ella"_ había dicho su madre

Y así fue. Durante los años siguientes, ella y yo nos hicimos unidos. Fuimos los mejores hermanos cuando fue su tiempo, los mejores amigos cuando ella pasaba horas de soledad en su infancia-pubertad y ahora… Ambos sentíamos un profundo amor por el otro. Qué, ya no podíamos ser simples amigos.

.

.

.

-Ib…-caminaba con ella por el parque cercano a nuestras casas. Siendo testigos del indiscutible crepúsculo que anunciaba ya la cercanía de la noche.

-¿Qué pasa Garry?-se giró a verme.

-¿De verdad eres feliz?-pregunté.

A mis veinticinco años muchas dudas llegaban a la mente y ella a sus quince supongo que también los tenía. Se detuvo de repente y soltó mi mano; sentí como un frío terrible se colaba por entre mis delgados y finos dedos de pintor.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso tan de repente, Garry?-dijo mirándome a los ojos con un extraño matiz.

-No te ofendas cariño…-contesté tratando de acortar la distancia.-… Es solo que, ¿No tienes dudas? ¿Miedos? ¿Y ese tipo de cosas que los adolescentes tienen?

Me miró por un par de minutos y después sonrió. Y al final, me pegó con el dorso suave de su mano.

-No seas tonto Garry.-dijo con una ligera sonrisa.- ¿Acaso tú los tienes?

Bajé la cabeza, completamente avergonzado. Ella tomó mis manos con las suyas y las estrechó en señal de apoyo. Al parecer ella no los tenía. Me sentía un crío al comportarme de esa forma…

-Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo.-dijo ahora rodeando mi cintura con sus delgados brazos.- Los tengo.

-¿De verdad?-pregunté como un niño pequeño al saber la existencia de Santa Claus.

-De verdad…-dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.- Pero, si tú estás a mi lado, si mamá está a mi lado y todas las personas a las que quiero, están a mi lado, los miedos desaparecen parcialmente.

-Hay cariño…-dije abrazándola y besando el tope de su cabeza.- Siento haberte preguntado esas cosas.

-Vamos…-rio y alzo un poco su cabeza hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron.-…Es normal pensar eso de un adolescente de quince años. Además…-agregó sonrojándose con ligereza.- S-Somos novios, ¿No es así?

-Así es, lo somos.-dije besándole en los labios con suavidad.- Vamos a casa.- dije una vez terminado el beso.

-Si…-murmuró ella sonrojada y feliz.

Momentos como esos eran los que me hacían completamente feliz. Momentos como esos deseaba que se quedaran congelados para siempre y jamás poder olvidarlos.

Solo estando con ella, podía ser completamente feliz.

.

.

.

Recuerdo perfectamente ese día.

En donde ella cayó enferma y comenzó el calvario de todos ellos e inicio el infierno encarnado para mí.

Ella estaba en la escuela secundaria, como cualquier alumno normal. Estaba creo en clase de deportes –según me había dicho su madre.- Ese día el profesor los había puesto a correr en las canchas de atletismo. Las primeras diez vueltas iban con normalidad para todos y para Ib. Cuando ya iba por la vuelta veintisiete, ella comenzó a sentir un dolor terrible en el pecho. Una de sus compañeras le preguntó si se sentía bien. Ella contestó que no. Qué el dolor en el pecho era tan grande que sentía la falta de oxígeno.

Fue entonces que entró en acción el profesor. La llevó a la enfermería, pero nada de lo que el médico en turno hiciera podía controlar las respiraciones agitadas de ella. Decidieron llevarla al hospital; a urgencias para ser más específicos.

Y de ahí, contactaron a sus familiares, y ellos me contactaron a mí.

_-¿Bueno?-contesté el teléfono de mi estudio.- ¿Quién habla?_

_-¿G-Garry?-lloraban al otro lado de la línea- Soy Leonore…_

_-¿Qué pasa Leonore?-pregunté alarmado.- ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Es…Es…-su voz se cortaba por el llanto.- Es Ib… estamos en urgencias… En el hospital principal de la ciudad…._

No escuché más ese día. Recuerdo bien la sensación del teléfono resbalarse por mis dedos machados de pintura. Como mis pies se despegaban del suelo para pegar carrera rápida por mis llaves, dinero y celular. No me quité el mandil, no me limpie los restos de pintura.

Solo salí de mi casa, corriendo en busca de un taxi y dirigiéndome lo más rápido que conducía el conductor al hospital.

¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba en urgencias? ¿Ella acaso…? No. No podía darme el lujo de pensar en ese tipo de tragedias. Solo me limita a rogarle a Dios, a los ángeles y a todo lo súper poderoso habido y por haber que ella estuviera bien.

Si a ella le pasaba algo… Yo… no sabría qué sería de mí.

Llegué al hospital corriendo, recuerdo que la señorita de la recepción me regaño. La ignoré, corrí hasta urgencias y ahí estaba Leonore en compañía de mi madre. Ambas preocupadas, pero solo una siendo presa del pánico y del llanto.

-¿C-Cómo está ella?-dije sin aliento.

-Garry…-murmuró mi madre.- Está en terapia intensiva…

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso?-pregunté tratando de mantenerme sereno.

-Ella…Ella…corazón…-decía entre balbuceos su madre.-… Me dijo el médico… Ella… ¡Mi niña!-sin poder continuar se refugió en el pecho de mi madre, llorando.

Eso a mí me desespero aún más. Traté de calmarme, me apreté con fuerza el puente de la nariz y cerré los ojos.

"_Serénate. Serénate."_ pensaba_ "Si te pones igual o peor de histérico, no conseguirás nada… Cal-"_

-¿Familiares de la Joven Ib?-interrumpió una voz femenina.

Abrí los ojos de golpe sintiendo un ligero mareo. Su madre hizo lo mismo que yo, y fue asistada por mi madre, ya que había trastabillado un poco. Los tres le miramos y ella camino con tranquilidad pero con un conflicto marcado en su rostro.

-¿Quién es su madre?

-Y-Yo…-decía llorando Leonore.- ¿Qué tiene mi hija?

-Le tengo malas noticias señora…-comenzó la doctora. Mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar y por una extraña razón comencé a perder la noción de lo que me rodeaba.-… Su hija necesita un trasplante de corazón… Tiene una irregularidad cardiaca; algunas veces es conocida como un "soplo", pero puede hacer que en cualquier momento el corazón deje de latir. Por ahora está en terapia intensiva ya que hemos colocado un respirador artificial, para que le ayude a controlar un poco su ritmo cardiaco…-hizo una pausa y continuo.-… Lo siento, lo único que podemos hacer es ponerla en la lista de espera.

Dichas esas últimas palabras, yo dejé de estar presente en ese mundo. Y una sola pregunta me taladrada el cerebro con fuerza y sin piedad.

¿Ella iba a morir?

.

.

.

Y ahora mi vida se reducía a visitas al hospital, deprimirme en casa, regresar al hospital y dormir ahí con ella.

Renuncie a mi trabajo, para poder cuidar de ella. Leonore buscaba por todos los medios –con ayuda de mi madre.- el conseguirle un donante. Incluso contacto al padre de ella informándole de la enfermedad. Él apoyo económicamente, pero aun así no fue suficiente.

Nada era suficiente.

-Hijo…-me dijo mi madre sentándose a mi lado en aquellas horribles e incomodas sillas.- ¿Por qué no vas a descansar?

-No quiero.-contesté.

-A ella no le gustaría qué estuvieras así…-hizo una pausa y trato de tragarse aquellas lágrimas.-… Te has descuidado mucho desde que ella enfermo.

De eso, ya eran dos meses.

-Madre…-murmuré bajando la cabeza y dejando que mi cabellera purpura tapara mi rostro.- ¿Qué hubieras hecho si papá hubiera enfermado de esta forma?

Se quedó callada por unos minutos.

Claro está que no entendía por completo mi dolor. Ni jamás lograría entenderlo, porque papá había muerto dormido. Sin dolor, ni sufrimiento. Solo fue una muerte natural.

-No entiendo tu dolor…-contestó a mis reclamos mentales.- Pero claro está… que tanto Leonore y yo estamos preocupadas por ti. ¿Cómo crees que me pondría si tú enfermas ahora? C-Como crees… ¿Qué ella se pondría si se entera que no te cuidas por estar a su lado? Claro está… que… ella…estaría…-las lágrimas ya no dejaron que ella siguiera con su reprimenda.

Tenía razón. Estaba siendo egoísta. Y no estaba pensando en mi madre, en Leonore –que era una segunda madre para mí.- Ni en lo que mi bella castaña diría si me viera en esas condiciones.

Suspiré. Lo mejor era no darles más preocupaciones a esas dos mujeres que tanto nos querían.

-Está bien mamá.-murmuré y le limpié el rostro.- Pero ya no llores.- ella sonrió con tristeza.- Iré a descansar; cualquier cosa, me avisas, ¿De acuerdo?

-Así será hijo.-dijo ella besándome la mejilla.

-Gracias, cuídate.- Me puse de pie y besé su frente.

Al llegar al departamento que compartía con mi madre, me di una fuerte y gloriosa ducha, comí algo que había cocinado ella por la mañana y me acosté en el sofá de dos plazas pensando en mi castaña. A los pocos minutos, Morfeo se apiado de mí y me llevó con él en sus brazos.

_-¡Garry! ¡Garry!-lloriqueaba Ib.- ¿Por qué dibujas a todo mundo, menos a mí?_

_-¿Quieres que te dibuje a ti?-pregunté sonriendo._

_-¡Claro! –sonrió con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.- ¿No soy bonita para que me pintes?-preguntó._

_-Eres hermosa.-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla._

_La primera vez que le dibujé fue cuando ella tenía siete años. Le dibuje dormida. Ella no sabe de eso, aún. Recuerdo bien que ese día había regresado cansado de la escuela; mi madre había cuidado toda la tarde de Ib, mientras Leonore cubría un turno extra. Al verla ahí acostada en el sillón de nuestro departamento, completamente dormida, tranquila y disfrutando de sus sueños; me tomé la libertad de dibujarla._

_Tomé mi lienzo, un lápiz y comencé a trazar líneas en el lienzo en blanco._

_-¿Qué haces Garry?-preguntó mamá mientras me dejaba un vaso de limonada._

_-La estoy dibujando.-contesté sin prestarle más atención de la necesaria._

_-¿Se lo mostrarás?-preguntó mirando por encima de mi hombro._

_-Cuando sea el momento-contesté._

_La segunda vez que le dibuje, ella tenía doce años. Había cambiado un poco, pero seguía siendo la misma en esencia. Está vez, ella estaba ensayando para un concurso de oratoria. La dibuje en una hoja de libreta, mientras ella ensayaba arduamente con su madre, y yo solo me limitaba a ser un fingido espectador y a dibujarle a escondidas._

_Ese dibujo lo guarde con el que había hecho la primera vez de ella._

El sonido seco y estruendoso del teléfono me saco de mis ensueños. Lo tomé con cuidado, ya que estaba más dormido que nada, en el proceso me pegué en el rostro.

-¿Diga?-contesté bostezando.

-¿Garry hijo?

-¿Mama?-desperté por completo.- ¿Es Ib? ¿Está bien? ¿Le paso algo malo?-pregunté alarmado y poniéndome de golpe en pie.

-Tranquilo…-murmuró riendo. Era la primera vez, en dos meses que ella reía.- Está despierta, y quiere verte.

-Ya voy para allá mamá.

Corté comunicación con ella. Me coloqué mis zapatos y agarré una chaqueta. Antes de salir del departamento, me llegó la idea de que tal vez sería bueno llevarme una libreta y mis lápices de dibujo… Por si las dudas.

De camino al hospital, recordé que fueron contadas las veces que la había visto despierta. Y además de que ella quisiera verme. Me evito por más de dos semanas el primer mes. Después pidió hablar conmigo y explicarme por qué no quería verme.

_-Hola Garry…-saludo con voz cansada._

_Yo solo me limité a abrazarla con fuerza tratando de fundirme con ella. Al principio no me correspondió pero después sus delgados brazos me estrecharon contra ella._

_-Te eh extrañado…-murmuré.- ¿Cómo estás?-pregunté besando su cabeza._

_-Creo… que bien…-murmuró contra mi pecho._

_-¿De verdad?-pregunté separándome de ella. Me miró con sus ojos algo apagados. Ella no estaba bien._

_-Garry…-murmuró bajando la cabeza y tomando mis manos entre las suyas.-… Siento que esto haya pasado._

_-No te disculpes por esto.-dije a modo conciliador.- Puede pasar…_

_-No.-me interrumpió.- El médico que me reviso una vez, cuando yo era pequeña, dijo que esto posiblemente podía pasar._

_-¿A-A que te refieres?-pregunté sentándome en el borde de la camilla._

_-Verás…-comento bajando la cabeza avergonzada.-… Hace tiempo, cuando tenía entre seis y ocho años, tuve problemas respiratorios, y mamá me llevo al médico.-hizo una pausa, trago saliva y continuo.- El médico había dicho que tenía un "soplo" en el corazón. Según recuerdo, el médico dijo que era un soplo benigno, y que eso no podría ser problema para hacer mi vida diaria; pero que no estaba de más tomar precauciones ya que, un esfuerzo físico muy fuerte, o una alteración que provocara ritmos cardiacos anormales, podía provocar un accidente…_

_-…Y aquí estás.-murmuré._

_-Sí, así es.- contestó ella._

_Nos quedamos callados unos minutos. Ella tomando mis manos con fuerza y permaneciéndolas junto con las suyas, frías y delgadas. Yo, tratando de parecer fuerte para ella y ser su pilar en estos momentos._

_-¿Garry…?-me llamó._

_-¿Qué pasa linda?-pregunté a modo cariñoso, pero con un pequeño y ligero toque de tristeza._

_-Tengo miedo.-se mordió el labio inferior.- T-Tengo miedo…-ahora estaba llorando y apretaba mis manos.- Tengo miedo de morir… De dejar sola a mamá, a tu madre, de no conocer Disneyland, de no disfrutar la adultez…-se ahogó en su llanto y le limpie las lágrimas con pequeños besos.- Pero… De lo que más miedo tengo… Es de perderte…_

_-No… No será así.- dije a pesar del gran nudo en mi garganta.- Verás que podrás ir a Disneyland y hacer todas esas cosas que dijiste…_

_Ib ese día lloró en mis brazos hasta quedarse dormida._

Cuando llegué al hospital, me dirigí a la habitación de ella. Leonore y mi madre estaban haciéndole compañía y cuando entré las tres estaban riendo felices.

-Oh, mira quien ha llegado…-murmuró feliz mi madre.- Los dejamos para que pasen un tiempo juntos…

-Gracias…-murmuró Ib sonriendo.

-Esperen, esperen.-dije uniéndome a la felicidad de ese entonces.- Concédanme unos momentos, bellas damas.

-Oh Garry, tu siempre tan caballeroso.-me aduló Leonore.- ¿Qué necesitas?

-Quiero…-dije tomándolas por los hombros en un abrazo y dirigiéndolas a la camilla con Ib.- Quiero dibujarlas a las tres, así: felices y sonrientes.

-¡Pero estoy fea!-protesto Ib.

-Hermosa… Tú siempre estás bella.-le dije guiñándole un ojo.

Ella se sonrojo furiosamente y jugó nerviosamente con su cabello algo despeinado. Mi madre y Leonore, rieron de forma discreta y accedieron.

Solo por esa ocasión, la doctora que estaba a su cargo la dejo abandonar de la cama. Las tres se sentaron en el mueble de dos piezas que estaba en la habitación. Había acomodado de tal forma el sillón que la luz del sol les pegará de una forma paralela e iluminara todas sus facciones. Leonore se había colocado a la izquierda de Ib y mi madre se colocó a su derecha.

Ella se había hecho dos sencillas pero adorables trenzas que caían por ambos hombros, no se dejó dibujar con la ropa del hospital; así que le prestaron un cambio de ropa de ahí mismo: una falda roja, una camisa blanca y un moño rojo y por terquedad suya, tenía en la mano una rosa roja.

Ese día, me dedique casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde a dibujarlas lo mejor que pude. Deseaba impregnar aquellas emociones que las tres tenían desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Creo que fue uno de los pocos días en donde le vi sonreír y no preocuparse por su problema del corazón. Y en uno de los pocos días que olvide mi terror a perderla.

Pero eso duro poco. A las dos semanas de ese día tan maravilloso, ella tuvo una recaída. Y más fuerte de lo que creímos; obligándonos a buscar donadores desesperadamente. Leonore incluso pensó en donar su propio corazón, pero entre mi madre y yo la detuvimos, ya que si lo hacía dejaría sola a su hija.

Eso me dio una idea.

Cuando regresaba a casa, me encerraba en mi estudio y dibujaba aquel bello boceto que tenía de ellas en el hospital. Estaba decidido a mostrárselo al mundo, junto con los demás dibujos de ella y cualquiera que pudiera relacionarse con la felicidad que me daba.

Mi madre algunas veces entraba dejándome comida, algo de beber y me recordaba que debía de dormir y visitar a Ib. Desde que me encerré en mi estudio, solo salí algunas veces para verle. Además de que ella se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo dormida para evitar cualquier tipo de problemas.

Me llevó exactamente un mes el terminar todas las pinturas que ella me había inspirado a realizar. Y solo dos días el poder contactar a mi antiguo profesor de diseño y pintura: Weiss Gueterna.

_-¿Diga, en que puedo ayudarle?-_ respondieron al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Hola, soy Garry… No sé si me recuerde, Profesor Gueterna…

_-¡Oh Garry! ¿El chico de cabellos purpuras?_ –se rio_.- ¿Cómo olvidarte muchacho? Eras el único que entendía mis trabajos… Y el que deseaba ser como yo._

-Si…-dije riendo.- Soy el mismo.

_-¡Cuánto tiempo!-_exclamo_.- ¿Qué se te ofrece muchacho?_

-Quiero pedirle un favor…-dije cambiando drásticamente de tono de voz.

_-Te escucho.-_comprendió la seriedad del asunto.

-Desearía poder verle… Si no es mucha molestia.

_-Claro_.-contestó_.- No hay problema_.

.

.

.

_Ib P.O.V._

Recuerdo vagamente como mamá entraba llorando a la habitación. No recuerdo bien, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba algo drogada para evitar que tuviera alguna alteración cardiaca con cualquier cosa que pudiera presentarse.

-Hija…-decía llorando.-…Hemos encontrado un donador… Por fin…-escuchaba a lo lejos.

Fue lo único que supe ese día.

Por fin había una luz al final de esta terrible oscuridad. Y ya no haría llorar a mamá, ni haría preocupar a la mama de Garry… Y mucho menos, me alejaría de él.

Otro día, cuando estaba en aquel lapso en donde estás dormido y estas tratando de despertar; descubrí que Garry estaba en la habitación.

No logré ver mucho, pero lo único que recuerdo es un caballete; su lienzo y él concentrado dibujando…

¿Acaso me estaba dibujando dormida?

.

.

.

El día de la operación había llegado. Ese día decidieron que debía de estar despierta toda la mañana, mamá se la pasó conmigo, platicando, diciéndome cuán feliz estaba que aquel extraño y misterioso donador nos diera su corazón.

-Mamá… ¿No sabes quién es?

-No….-murmuró.- No sé quién es…

-Ya veo.

Cuando entró la tarde, la mamá de Garry se la pasó unos minutos conmigo.

-¿Cómo te sientes querida?-preguntó.

-Algo nerviosa, debo de aceptar.

-Verás…-dijo con un tono… ¿Triste?-Verás que todo saldrá bien, ten fe.

-Lo haré, gracias.-dije apoyando mi mano derecha sobre las suyas.- Disculpe… ¿Y Garry?

Me miró unos minutos y bajo la cabeza. Suspiro. Después me miró de nuevo y sonrió.

-Está afuera, esperando su turno para verte.

-Oh…Gracias…-dije con una sonrisa.

Ella me abrazo y me besó en la frente, dijo que pediría por mí para que la operación saliera bien. Se lo agradecí.

Minutos después de que ella saliera de la habitación, él entró en ella, dedicándome la más radiante y hermosa sonrisa que pude haber visto en todos estos años de conocerle.

-Hola preciosa…-saludo sentándose al borde de la cama.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien….-murmuré apenada.-… Estoy algo asustada y nerviosa…

-Verás que todo saldrá bien cariño.-dijo besándome en los labios.- Oye…

-¿Mande?-le miré.

-Te amo ib.

Mi corazón latió un poco más rápido. Pero no lo suficiente para clasificarlo como un paro cardíaco. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esas dos bellas palabras de su boca.

Le miré completamente anonadada.

¿Desde cuándo se había puesto más atractivo?

Su cabello purpura ahora estaba algo largo, que se lo tenía que agarrar en una coleta baja; algunos mechones le tapaban partes de su rostro. Sus ojos violáceos brillaban de una manera tan extraña que me perdí en ellos unos minutos. Su sonrisa era más deslumbrante a como la recordaba. Y su complexión seguía siendo delgada, pero perfecta.

-Te amo Garry.-le contesté saliendo de mi estado de estupor.

-Ven acá hermosa.-dijo con un hilillo de voz.- todo saldrá bien. Lo prometo.- finalizó mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

-Lo sé…-murmuré al mismo tiempo que le correspondía el abrazo.

Lo apreté lo más que pude, tratando de alargar ese momento que extrañamente se tornó mágico. Inhale con profundidad su aroma: Loción de tocador. Olía tan rico… Que no podía evitar aspirar su embriagador aroma…. Sus brazos eran tan cálidos… Qué me sentía protegida… Y su respiración era tan acompasada que me relajaba…

-Pronto… Podremos estar a la misma par.-murmuré.- Sin ningún problema de corazón…

Se quedó callado unos minutos. Y me abrazó con más fuerza.

-Sí….-murmuró.

Esa fue la última vez que le vi, antes de mi operación.

.

.

_._

_Garry P.O.V_

Después del eterno abrazo que nos dimos, llegó el momento que más miedo me daba: La despedida.

La doctora me había dicho que todo iba a salir bien… Pero aun así tenía miedo de que no fuera así.

-Pequeña…-susurré.-Es hora…

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando nos separamos, ambos estábamos llorando. Le limpié las lágrimas, y ella limpió las mías con sus suaves manos…

Ah… Sus manos. Eran la gloria.

La miré unos minutos más, tratando de grabarme a cincel su imagen.

-Te amo.

-Te amo también-contestó ella.

-Por cierto…-dije limpiándome el resto de lágrimas.- Cuando salgas de tu operación, te daré un regalo hermoso.

-Lo esperaré con ansias-dijo sonriendo y sorbiendo su nariz.

-Te amo.-le dije a modo de despedida.

-Nos vemos.-dijo ella.

Esa fue la última vez que le vi.

.

.

.

Ib abrió los ojos poco a poco. Se sentía algo mareada. Tal vez era por los analgésicos y el tranquilizante que le habían dado. Parpadeo un par de veces y escuchó a lo lejos el ensordecedor ruido de la máquina que registraba su ritmo cardiaco.

Se sentó de golpe y se tocó el pecho asustada.

Al parecer ya había pasado la operación. Miro a todos lados y en el sillón estaba dormida su madre. Por la apariencia que ella traía al parecer estuvo llorando mucho tiempo.

-¿Mamá?-murmuró bajito. No hubo respuesta.- ¿M-Mamá?

Al segundo llamado Leonore abrió los ojos y miró somnolienta el lugar. Después su visita se enfocó en su hija que estaba sentada en la cama, mirándole.

-¡Ib, hija!-grito y se lanzó sobre ella como resorte disparado del sillón.- ¡Hija, hija, hija!-decía llenándola de besos.

-Mamá…-decía divertida.- Creo que si soy yo… ¿Ya pasó la operación?

Su madre de pronto calló. Y asintió.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó confundida-¿No deberías de estar feliz?

-Lo estoy…-dijo ahora con lágrimas en los ojos.- L-Lo estoy…

-Vamos mamá, estoy bien…-dijo abrazándola.

Ambas se dieron mimos y apapachos por un tiempo. Hasta que Ib recordó algo importante.

-¿Dónde está Garry? ¿Y la sorpresa que me tenía?

Su madre empalideció. Ella no comprendió.

-Hum…. Se sintió un poco mal y se fue a descansar… Eso…-murmuro.

-Hay Garry…-fingió molestarse.-… quiero verlo pronto.-agregó con un toque de emoción.

Su madre la abrazo y oculto el rostro en el cuello de ella.

Un mes después le dieron de alta del hospital. Hasta que la doctora se cercioro por completo de que no tendría problemas con el nuevo corazón dejo incorporarla a su nueva vida. Cuando por fin pudo irse de ese lugar, le dio las gracias infinitas a la doctora a quienes cuidaron de ella por ese largo, largo tiempo.

Decidió regresar a pie con su madre. Quería estrenar su corazón. Su madre accedió. Ambas regresaron a pie al edificio en donde vivían. Cuando llegaron por fin; ella comenzó a trotar.

-¡IB! ¿A dónde vas?-gritaba su madre.

-¡Quiero ver a Garry!-gritó.

-¡IB; HIJA!- pero la chica de cabellos castaños se había alejado lo suficiente como para no escucharle.

Leonore entró en pánico y comenzó a perseguirla, tratando de alcanzarla, pero jamás lo logró. La perdió de vista una vez cruzó el umbral del lugar.

Ib, por su parte, corría con todas sus fuerzas por las escaleras, directo al departamento que compartía Garry y su madre. Pensó en usar el elevador. Pero quería estrenar su corazón. Una vez llegado al piso cuatro, trotó hasta la puerta treinta y dos.

Se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver lo que pasaba ahí.

Se estaban mudando. Del departamento, había varios hombres que cargaban cajas, muebles y otros artículos que pertenecían al hogar. Ib, algo confundida y asustada, se abrió paso entre los hombres y buscó con la mirada a Garry o a su madre.

-¡Señora!-le llamó.

Cuando la madre de Garry se giró. Le miró; guardó silencio y cayó de rodillas llorando fuertemente.

Ib aterrorizada, corrió a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba mientras posaba una mano en su espalda.- ¿Está bien? ¿Y Garry?

Al escuchar el nombre del chico, ella lloró con mayor fuerza aferrándose al cuerpo de ella. Eso le preocupó de sobre manera a Ib. Alzó su vista y busco entre tantas cabezas la cabellera purpura de él. Los hombres les miraban, pero no dejaban de hacer su trabajo.

-S-Se-Señora…-decía ahora con voz temblorosa.- ¿D-Donde esta Garry?

-Suena…-decía entre sollozos.-… Suena tan lindo…

-Señora… ¿Y Garry?-preguntaba desesperada.

-Es tan hermoso el sonido de _su_ corazón….

-¿Dónde está Garry?-ahora tenía lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿¡Donde está!?

-Garry… hijo mío…-decía la mujer que vestía extrañamente toda de negro.- Su corazón… ahora está en ella… Como tú deseaste…

-¡No, no, no!-gritó ella abrazando a la madre desconsolada.- ¡Donde está él! ¡No! ¡Esto es un error!-gritaba con lágrimas.- ¡Garry! ¡Garry! ¡GARRY!

Su madre llegó y la alejo de la mujer destrozada. Se la llevó a su departamento con ayuda de uno de los hombres y le dio un tranquilizante. Ella quedó inconsciente a los pocos minutos.

Leonore fue y se disculpó con aquella pobre mujer. Las dos se abrazaron y lloraron… Desconsoladas.

.

.

.

Leonore y Elle estaban sentadas en la sala de la casa de ellas. Elle tenía en la mano una carta. Y ambas esperaban a que Ib despertara de su profundo sueño.

Cuando ella despertó trató de despabilarse un poco. Cuando lo logró, la ráfaga de imágenes de su llegada la atacaron produciéndole un dolor de cabeza. Salió a toda prisa de su habitación en busca de su madre. No necesito ir más allá de la sala, ya que ella y la madre Garry estaban juntas. Tomadas de la mano, y una de ellas tenía una carta en manos.

-¿D-Donde esta Garry?-preguntó con voz pastosa.

-Ven querida…-dijo su madre.-…siéntate un poco.

Obedeció. Se sentó y espero con paciencia a que ellas hablaran. O a que Garry apareciera. Leonore miro a Elle y le dio un fuerte apretón de manos. En señal de apoyo. La mujer derramo algunas lágrimas y sonrió de manera triste.

-Toma…-dijo extendiendo su mano y dándole la carta.- Esto es para ti.

_Hola hermosa:_

_Cuando leas está carta, lo más probable es que ya estés estrenando tu nuevo corazón. ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Es increíble verdad?_

_¿Sientes esas palpitaciones? ¿Cómo late de emoción y de alegría? ¿De miedo y tristeza? ¿Puedes sentirlo amor mío?_

_Te has de estar preguntando donde estoy… Y del por qué mi madre está llorando tan desgarradoramente. Me eh ido de viaje. A un viaje largo y sin fin, del cual no puedo regresar. Así que te pido como última petición que cuides de mi madre. Ella ahora está sufriendo mucho. Te pido que tú y Leonore la cuiden y protejan por mucho tiempo._

_Sé que ahora has de estar llorando, porque ya has comprendido la calidad de mi "viaje" pero no llores amor. Nunca me gusto verte llorar. Ni aunque fuera de felicidad. Es más hermoso tu rostro cuando sonríe y se sonroja. Es mucho más bello verlo así, a que lo adornen fríos y húmedos cristales. Te pido que no me odies. Ni te sientas culpable por esto. Fue mi decisión. Fue mi petición y mi último deseo. Fue mi regalo. Así que, aprovéchalo al máximo._

_Lamentablemente amor mío, no podré ir contigo a Disneyland, no podré llevarte a todos esos lugares que querías ir… Pero… Estoy seguro, que irás. Por ti y por mí, irás a visitarlos y disfrutarás de ellos tanto como lo hubiéramos disfrutado los dos juntos._

_No reniegues de mi regalo mi bella flor. Como te dije, fue algo que yo mismo decidí solo. Por eso mi madre está enojada conmigo. Te pido que le hagas saber que solo fue mi decisión. Nadie más me obligo. Dile a tu madre que no se sienta culpable. Prefiero mil veces a estar lejos de ti, a que ella lo esté de ti._

_Ah... Las lágrimas no me dejan escribir bien amor. Estoy nervioso y asustado. Estoy escribiendo esto mientras estoy a tu lado. Tú ya estas dormida. Los médicos me han concedido unos minutos para escribirte esta rápida carta. Logré diez minutos con la excusa de "Es mi última petición" hasta en los últimos momentos puedo sacar provecho._

_Pero amor… Espero jamás me olvides. Recuérdame. Enamórate otra vez. Aunque lo niegues. Quiero que experimentes el amor una vez más. Pero jamás me saques de tus memorias. Porque sé que yo fui y seré tu primer amor. _

_Ríe. Goza. Vive. Llora. Corre. Grita… Has todo aquello que has querido hacer pero que no hacías por miedo. Ahora hazlo con total libertad. No te detengas y no dejes que nadie lo haga._

_Disfruta de todo aquello, con el corazón que te eh regalado. Amor recuerda que sigo vivo. Seguiré vivo hasta que nuestro corazón (Por qué ahora es nuestro, ¿Cierto?) dejé de latir._

_Te amo amor mío._

_No será en esta vida, pero estaremos juntos. Eso te lo prometo._

_Te amo Ib. Jamás lo olvides._

_Por siempre y para siempre tuyo._

_Garry._

_PD: Te dije que te tenía un regalo. Mamá tiene las entradas. Ella te las dará. Ahora sí. Adiós._

_PD2: Te amaré siempre._

Cuando Ib alzó la vista, estaba llorando. Sus ojos estaba llenos de lágrimas y su camisa estaba empapada por las mismas. Apretó las hojas contra su pecho y cerró los ojos. Se concentró en escuchar el latir de _su_ corazón.

_Pum. Pum. Pum._

Era hermoso ese sonido. Tan hermoso que dolía. Miró a ambas mujeres que estaba a la espera de su reacción. Al verlas, lloró una vez más y se lanzó sobre ellas.

Las tres lloraron.

De felicidad. De alegría. De tristeza. De desesperación. De dolor. De amor.

El resto de esa tarde; las tres lloraron hasta quedarse dormidas.

.

.

.

-¿Estás lista hija?-preguntó Elle, la madre de Garry.

-C-Creo que si…-murmuró algo nerviosa.

Dos meses y medio después de la muerte de Garry y recuperación de Ib; Elle, Leonore e Ib, acudían a la primer y única exposición de arte de Garry.

Él al parecer había dejado todo perfecto. Pensaba la castaña.

Al entrar en el edificio en donde se expondrían las obras de Garry, quedó impactada. Jamás pensó que habría tanta gente. En la recepción tomó unos panfletos y los repartió a las otras dos mujeres.

-Ve y disfruta.-le dijo su mamá.

-Es el regalo de Garry para ti.-continuo la madre de él con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió y comenzó a caminar por el lugar.

Eran hermosas las pinturas de él. Jamás había visto una terminada. Todas eran inconclusas o eran simples bocetos. El lugar de la exposición era pequeño. De un solo piso, pero lo suficientemente grande para meter más de cincuenta pinturas de su amado. Había desde paisajes, hasta extraños trazos que ella pensó que representaban los _sentimientos_ de Garry. En cada uno de los cuadros que estaban en exposición había personas admirando el trabajo de él.

Al final de la galería había una aglomeración considerable. Algo que llamó la atención de Ib. Mientras se dirigía hacia allá, un hombre rubio de ojos verdes se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Eres tu Ib?-preguntó.

-S-Sí…-contestó con desconfianza.

-Oh, lo lamento, me presento.-dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia.- Soy Weiss Gueterna…-ella había escuchado hablar de él, era un artista bastante reconocido.-… Profesor de Garry.

-Mu-Mucho gusto…-saludo sorprendida.

-El placer es mío, jovencita. Todo esto, es un regalo de él para ti.-dijo extendiendo sus manos hacia el aire. Ella comenzó a sentir sus ojos acuosos.- Sé lo que ha pasado.-agregó.- Y es por eso que estoy aquí.

Le miró confundida. Él rio.

-Verás…-dijo tomándola de una mano.- Garry quería que vieras todo lo que tú le inspirabas. Y bueno… Aquí está todo su trabajo y todo el amor que sentía por ti.

-T-Todo es tan bello…-murmuraba con lágrimas.

-Pero…-agregó el hombre comenzando a caminar con ella.- En especial quería que vieras ciertos trabajos.

Ella se dejó llevar por el hombre y caminaron por aquella extensa galería. Antes de llegar a la gran aglomeración se detuvieron y él la giró hacia la parte izquierda en donde había un lienzo ahí.

-Esté es tu primer regalo Ib.

Ella al verlo se llevó las manos a la boca, en señal de sorpresa. Ahí en esa pared, estaba un gran lienzo de ella y Garry. Abrazados, durmiendo; esa pintura se titulaba _"Sueño"_ los dos tenían alrededor de diez y veinte años. Ella recordaba ese día. Garry y ella se habían quedado dormidos en el parque bajo la sombra de un árbol una tarde de Abril. Sus madres les habían sacado una fotografía y ambos la tenían.

-Es hermoso…-murmuraba llorando.

-Aún falta más.-dijo Gueterna.

La alejo un poco y en la pared contraria había un lienzo igual de grande que el anterior. Al verlo ella sonrió y derramó más lágrimas. Eran ella, su madre y la madre de Garry, sentadas en aquel sillón del hospital. En donde él les había pedido de forma amable que se sentaran para poder dibujarlas. El título de la obra se llamaba _"Felicidad de Terceros"_.

-Hay Garry…-decía en un susurró.

Ahora las lágrimas no las podía contener. Gueterna saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo y se lo extendió a la chica. Ella lo aceptó en silencio y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Y ahora, el regalo final, Ib.-mencionó él, mientras con ligereza la conducía a la aglomeración de personas.- Feliz Cumpleaños-susurró el hombre en su oído.

Ella comenzó a caminar, abriéndose paso entre las personas. Las personas le veían atónitas. Ella lloraba sosteniendo con fuerza el pañuelo.

El dibujo que había impactado a todos… Y a ella, era ella misma. Ahí en esa pared blanca, estaba un lienzo grande –más grande que los anteriores- de ella dormida, sosteniendo una rosa azul. Estaba vestida de blanco; y eso le hizo recordar la vez en la que ella abrió un poco los ojos y lo descubrió dibujando. Alrededor de él había cuadros más pequeños de ella durmiendo, riendo, jugando… Y un sinfín de actividades que ella realizaba.

Esa obra maestra de arte se titulaba _"La Bella y Amada Durmiente"_ abajo del título había una placa con algo escrito. Ella se acercó lo suficiente para leer:

"_**Dedicado con todo mi amor y con todo mi corazón a la única mujer en mi vida. Ib. Espero te guste este regalo de cumpleaños. Cuidaré de ti, donde quiera que esté…**_

_**Jamás lo olvides: Te amo.**_

_**Garry."**_

Con sus delgados dedos tocó la placa y lloró sin pudor. Todos miraban a la chica y a los retratos. Eran idénticos. Gueterna la miraba desde lejos sonriendo son sencillez.

-Lo lograste, hijo.-murmuró mirando al cielo y comenzando a alejarse del lugar.

Elle y Leonore estaban llorando desde lejos viendo a su hija. Por qué para ambas Ib, era la hija de ellas. Se tomaban de la mano con fuerza y se limitaron a ver el cuadro de Garry e Ib dormidos.

-Puedes dejarla en nuestras manos…-murmuró Leonore.

-Duerme profundamente, mi niño.-finalizó Elle.

Y finalmente Ib miraba con ojos lloroso los cuadros. Una triste pero ligera sonrisa adornaba su rostro empapado de lágrimas. Alzó la vista al techo, e imagino que miraba el cielo.

-Te amo…-susurró.- Espera por mí, amor mío.-finalizó.

* * *

_Hola~ Bueno, como dije este Fic fue creado por y para un concurso en Facebook, desde hace una semana, pero apenas los han publicado y ahora puedo publicarla con total libertad x)_

_¿Qué les pareció? Siento que esta bien, pero en exceso largo T-T no conozco límites xD ahaha en fin, comentarios o algo en un Review, sí?:3_

_Yuki'~_


End file.
